PeekABoo
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: sakura wonders why naruto smiles when sasuke limps while gaara's in town


**disclaimer:dont own dont sue**

**summary:sasuke limps, naruto smiles brighter, but only when gaara comes to town**

**Peek-A-Boo**

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were standing around waiting on Kakashi to begin training. They had been there for about two hours but none of them had said anything. Sakura noticed this also so she began watching her two teammates. Sasuke tried to walk to the other side of the bridge but his legs gave out slightly. Naruto smirked at Sasuke then offered to help him but was ignored. Sasuke sat down and rubbed at his lower back. Naruto laughed and Sasuke blushed. Sakura watched in amazement.

This always happened when Gaara was in town. Sasuke would limp everytime he walked or ran. Sometimes he fell. Naruto would smile everytime he looked at Sasuke or smirk when he saw him fall. He even offered to help Sasuke up but was always rejected. But it was only when Gaara came to Konoha. If he wasn't there, Naruto and Sasuke would act normally. Arguing, yelling, or trying to outdo each other.

Kakashi showed up around half an hour later but canceled training saying something about visiting some dolphin-chan on his day off. So Naruto left with Sasuke following shortly behind. Sakura watched as Naruto whispered something to Sasuke which made him blush and the blond smirk. Sakura wanted to see what they were up to but didn't want to invade their privacy.

...Screw privacy!

Sakura stalked them in the shadows to Sasuke's house. She sat down under a window and watched them sit in the living room as they talked. Then Gaara walked up to the door and knocked. Naruto smiled at Sasuke then opened the door. Gaara made his way into the house and took off his gourd. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and began to nip at his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara's and Naruto's necks then crushed his lips onto Gaara's.

Sakura's bottom jaw dropped to the ground. Guys were about to have hot guy-sex in front of her! How lucky was she? Inner Sakura jumped up and down and danced with joy. Yes. It's true. Sakura was a closet yaoi-pervert. And this was extremely hot. She pulled a video camera from behind her back and began filming. Naruto lifted Sasuke's shirt until it was off while Sasuke did the same to Naruto. Gaara pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers. Naruto turned Gaara around so he faced the blond. Gaara pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers the same. Sasuke began to lift Gaara's shirt off and kissed down his back.

Sakura squealed to herself then turned back to the window. She gasped. They were gone! Where were they? Sakura checked every window on the first floor but saw nothing except funiture. She climbed a tree and looked through the window. Nothing. Slid around the side of the building to the next window. Still nothing. Next window...BINGO!!! She positioned the camera and herself so neither would fall. Sasuke was laying on the bed under Gaara who was under Naruto. Sasuke and Gaara were making out while Naruto was groping Sasuke and kissing Gaara's back and neck. They were all bare and sweating. Naruto's fingers found their way to Sasuke's entrance and began working the hole wider. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, arching his back into Gaara's stomach. Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs and Gaara pushed himself in. Sasuke gasped in ecstasy. Naruto worked on Gaara's entrance as Gaara thrusted in Sasuke. Soon Naruto inserted himself into Gaara and they began a chain of thrusts. First Sasuke, then Gaara, then Naruto. This kept on until they all came simultaneously. Naruto rolled off and was followed by Gaara who snuggled between his two lovers as they pulled a cover over them all.

Sakura had almost fallen off of the ledge because of the major nose bleed she had from the erotic screen played in front of her. Lucky she had put the camera away before it fell. Once she got herself upright, she looked back into the room. Huge question marks and exclamation marks appeared over her head. Inner Sakura was screaming about them disappearing. Sakura thought of all the places they couldn't have gone, especially since two of them were probably weak from the waist down. She turned away from the window to look down at the door to see if they had left then turned back to the window. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were standing naked in front of her. But get this...they all had super hard-ons. Naruto and Gaara smirked at her. Sasuke sighed then shook his head as he said...

"Sakura. Next time you want to watch, try asking".

Sakura doesn't wonder what Sasuke and Naruto do when Gaara's in town. Now she videotapes it and shows it to all of her friends.


End file.
